I Want To Break Free
by flitwick
Summary: Without a warning, the NineTailed Demon Fox issues a favorable deal to its vessel allowing Naruto access to the Kyuubi's chakra. However, as Naruto accepts the deal, he winds up in the most unexpected place... and up against a familiar face.[shounenai]SN
1. First Step

**I Want to Break Free** by lemmings12

**Rating:** PG-13 for language

**Summary:** After Naruto completed the task of retrieving Sasuke, things haven't been well. On the contrary, everything remains the same on the surface, but underneath the tensions are boiling, especially in Naruto. All of a sudden, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox gives an ultimatum to Naruto: locate the Kyuubi's offspring and all of Kyuubi's chakra will be at Naruto's service. This puzzling journey then weaves and twists into an amazing test of Naruto's nindo, loyalty and strength. Finding the offspring proves to be difficult, and even more incredible when he finds out one of them exists in the Leaf village.

**Perspective:** Third person

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, ShikaIno, LeeSaku are some

**Disclaimer:** Characters, setting, and story idea belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. Plot is mine.

**AN:** This is my first Naruto fanfic, so there's bound to be problems somewhere, sorry!! Please leave constructive criticism, and avoid comments like "This sucks" without giving a plausible reason.

**Key:** "speaking"

**bold for emphasis**

**{**thoughts**}**

Enjoy!

**--- [[ ]] ---**

The golden orange and warning red danced wildly against the midnight navy blue. Nine painted streaks of fire in the sky incited fear and anxiety as the reaper of Death loomed closer like an overcast cloud. Yet, after a few droplets of red tainted the ground, a deal was made. The demon would live as long as it gave up the captured human prey. The demon was none other than the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Before his grand appearance (and downfall) at Konohagakure, he was seen by humans, more specifically shinobis.

The Uchiha clan swore this incident to secrecy as they raised their newborn. The thirst for power, for darkness, was only instigated by his family's massacre. Uchiha Sasuke.

**---[[ Chapter 1: First Step** --- **]]**

"Aaaah! That was refreshing training!" the spiky golden-haired young teenager boy sighed as he waited for his miso ramen at Ichiraku Ramen for lunch.

Nonchalantly spinning on his worn-out seat, the fox-like boy smiled jovially at the morning's events. He had talked to Konohamaru about his latest pranks against the closet pervert, persuaded Iruka-sensei to buy him ramen for dinner, went grocery shopping (more like clearing out all the instant ramen cups), surprised Sakura-chan with a bouquet of hand-picked flowers and he remembered how she actually smiled warm-heartedly, and, of course, he had a nice training session with Fuzzy Eyebrows improving his taijutsu skills. Yet, still, he couldn't believe how stubborn Sakura-chan was... it was his entire fault. **His** as in Uchiha Sasuke.

That bastard. Hurting Sakura-chan like that. Betraying the Leaf village. Thinking he was so goddamn higher than everyone... especially never accepting me as a rival...

The good mood quickly evaporated as Naruto inwardly fumed. What's worse was that the ramen had cooled down considerably once Naruto stopped thinking about **him**.

**---[[ ]] ---**

****

After trying to recapture his good mood by doing some extensive training with his chakra control, Naruto figured he'd just try the next day because of his lack of focus.

"Chikusho!" Naruto hissed through clenched teeth as he kicked a tree with his right leg, and then followed by his left leg and so on.

**{**Chikusho! Chikusho! Why am I always thinking about him? That bastard, ... breaking Sakura-chan's heart like that... betraying the village... the people that loved him... that scum taking everything for granted... I HATE HIM!**}** Naruto furiously thought as he screamed the last phrase aloud tamping the tree with his fists.

Unfortunately, (or fortunately), the black-haired Uchiha Sasuke rounded the clearing in his evening walk. He himself was surprised to hear Naruto's outburst, but, as usual, kept the wonder hidden behind his façade hoping the smile that slipped into position would be belied as a typical "Sasuke" smirk.

"Humph." Sasuke grunted letting his presence be known. He merely shot a condescending look at Naruto (typically) and waited for the predictable, "Urusai teme!" counter... Oh, how he wished for normalcy, after being hunted down, and brought back from Naruto, nonetheless. He couldn't even remember how Naruto beat him... if the boy even did. Still, most people didn't know he left, those ignorant villagers, but those that did strived to keep him in a good mood. However, now it is worse. For instance, Sakura and Ino have decided among themselves to attach themselves to his hip. So, maybe, that's why he decided to go on this walk, and see Naruto... to be plain, cold-hearted Sasuke once more.

However, Naruto didn't share the same vibe; in fact, his eye indicated no kindness. Instead, his typical passionate azure eyes transformed into a fierce reddish tint as all warmth was snuffed out by the mere look of... Sasuke. Several seconds passed in awkward silence, yet Naruto unconsciously began accumulating chakra forming an icy cerulean glow of chakra outlining his body: he looked like he was immersed in blue fire.

On guard, Sasuke also began to concentrate his chakra in his feet enabling himself to jump out of the way at a moment's notice. Just when Sasuke thought Naruto was going to attack, the fox-like boy simply emitted a low chuckle, his eyes darkening, and taunted the teenager he once called a rival.

"Do you expect me to be like everyone else? Saying something stupid so **you'll** be happy? Pretending to be normal when things aren't?"

Taken back, Sasuke remained speechless. So, he resumed his 'thinking' look.

On the other hand, Naruto's eyes morphed into overcast eyes as his aura grew darker and fiery. He continued his insane chuckle as he clenched his fists tighter and tighter until his nails began to draw blood.

"You're such a fake, you know that? Giving me that pretentious philosopher look. You know, I once considered you my rival, and wanted you to recognize me, but now... your words are worthless. How can anything that comes from you be worth of value when you think so little of everyone else? Of what it means to be a shinobi? Kakashi-sensei was right when he said we weren't worthy to become shinobis... You can't even find the reason that makes you a shinobi." Naruto spat, slamming his fists, chock full of chakra, into a tree behind him as it made as much damage as a normal Rasengan.

In turn, Sasuke wasn't taking this crap from Naruto, the dobe. He also began building up his chakra even when the familiar sting of the Curse Seal tingled in activation.

"And you think you're the epitome of a shinobi? You lack in stealth and techniques. All you ever seem to rely on is your chakra quantity, which can only go so far. You scream and rant that you want to be Hokage. That means, you seek the same path as I do... to become more powerful. But you can't become stronger in a padded comfort bubble. How can you when they teach you the wrong meaning to what it means to be strong." Sasuke strongly countered back balling up his fists. As he emphasizes his disgusting tone he created a heated chakra to match his enraged disposition.

Naruto shook his head left and right, and started to shake his shoulders uncontrollably as a warped smile formed beneath his darkened eyes.

"'Wrong meaning to what it means to be strong'? And just what do you think it is then? Knowing a million jutsus? No one giving you encouragement? What are you trying to be stronger in? What's your purpose for being strong?" his voice demanded becoming dried. Then, after a low growl escaped his lips, he spoke in a mocking tone. "Che. You want to kill, so you can be strong**er**? _**For who?** Eh? **FOR WHO**_?" He unexpectedly shouted at Sasuke as his eyes illuminated the crimson and ocean blend of colors.

Sasuke raised his head and matched his unfeeling obsidian eyes to Naruto's intense swirl of colors.

"For me." he simply breathed in an even tone. "Survival of the fittest."

In response, Naruto whisked around 180 degrees facing the darker part of the forest. All the accumulated chakra seemed to vanish from sight as deactivated Naruto just stood there. Then, softly in an undertone, he whispered, more to himself, "Why was I able to protect Sakura-chan when you weren't? I kept seeing your damn smiling faces... the faces that acknowledge me."

Suddenly, he turned his head toward Sasuke, and, with a weak smile, remarked, "But I don't see yours anymore."

**--- [[ ]] ---**

****

After a refreshing, long, hot shower, Naruto proceeded to his bed lying with his hands folded behind his head. His alarm clock glared 2:15 AM fervently red. Encountering and exchanging words with Sasuke seemed to only make things worse. Now, he couldn't sleep because of his restless stomach!

"Argh..." Naruto groaned softly while rubbing his stomach with his right hand. Giving in to defeat, he sprang forward sitting dazed as his gopher-like nightcap flopped forward. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, and made a move to get out of his bed, when suddenly he wasn't in his room anymore!

"Nanni? What is this? Genjutsu?" the confused blond-haired boy exclaimed, becoming a tad frantic looking about madly.

Up till now, all he could see was darkness. After a few seconds passed, he found himself walking down the same eerie, flooded hallways with the flickering lights. However, this time, he wasn't in control of his body: his feet automatically moved to the sealed prison. Once again, he found himself staring at the oblivion locked behind the sealed iron gates. Just as surprisingly, the same piercing odious claret eyes bored into his own naïve façade and ultimately demolishing his clumsily mended shell. The identical sinister laugh rumbled ubiquitously as its carnivorous, gleaming fangs bared at the young boy. Its burning scarlet chakra permeated the area intensifying the abhorrence in its eyes.

Naruto couldn't make sense of why this was happening, and shot an accusing finger at the demon.

"You! You did this!" was all he could muster to say.

Because this time, Kyuubi wasn't just frightening, he looked terrifyingly placid with a bloodthirsty glint in his smile.

"Me." it replied.

At that moment, saliva dripped down into nothingness...

"We're going to be together for a long time, gaki. So, do me this favor, and all my chakra will be dispensable at your command." Kyuubi authoritatively announced trying to get rid of his murderous tone.

"Huh?" Naruto responded, thoroughly baffled by the news he had just received.

"Gaki. Focus on my eyes." Kyuubi commanded showing signs of frustration. (Not good.)

Naruto tried, but found this task unreal.

"I won't go back on my words... **Unless** you do me this favor." it continued trying to speak in a consequential tone.

This was the first time since Naruto knew of its existence that the demon within him was trying to be on negotiating terms with him. And, he knew it was too good a deal to pass up, so he accepted.

"OK, but what's the favor?" Naruto demanded (gathering his dignity and courage) daring to step forward a few steps.

At this, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox seemed a little perturbed and embarrassed at actually telling the human boy (if it was possible for a ferocious demon to blush). Albeit this discomfort, it gravely requested, "Find my children."

"**Clunk!**" was the sound of Naruto's jaw making contact with the stone, concrete floor as it seemed to drop fifteen feet. Furthermore, his eyes bulged into two huge, white orbs with his hands grasping at his distorted hair. "NANNI??!" he exclaimed after five minutes' of speechlessness. "He's got a family... he loved? The world is an amazing place sometimes?"(1) he muttered incoherently aloud to himself sitting cross-legged on the cold floor.

Amused by this spectacle, the demon fox knew there would be no problem.

"Find out who survived. That's the favor. Do this and your power will be unstoppable, Uzumaki Naruto." the Kyuubi concluded enticingly with a wicked smile.

**--- [[ ]] ---**

****

While the families in Konohagakure enjoyed a brilliant display of fireworks, an unfamiliar wind of anxiety passed through the village wrapping around the hearts of the shinobis.

**{**What was coming?**} **many began to wonder.

Only the Hyuugas suspected something genuinely portentous. The fluctuation of chakra. The unthinkable. It had awoken.

**--- [[ ]] --- **

(1)Quoted from p. 79 in Naruto vol. 3

**an:** Feedback please! : )


	2. Mission Allowed

**I Want to Break Free** by lemmings12

**Rating:** PG-13 for language

**Summary:** After Naruto completed the task of retrieving Sasuke, things haven't been well. On the contrary, everything remains the same on the surface, but underneath the tensions are boiling, especially in Naruto. All of a sudden, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox gives an ultimatum to Naruto: locate the Kyuubi's offspring and all of Kyuubi's chakra will be at Naruto's service. This puzzling journey then weaves and twists into an amazing test of Naruto's nindo, loyalty and strength. Finding the offspring proves to be difficult, and even more incredible when he finds out one of them exists in the Leaf village.

**Timeline:** Everything that has happened up until ch. 217 (pp. 18-19) is applied. So, from the moment Sasuke and Naruto meet has occurred, but from ch. 218 and so forth has not happened. That's where my story deviates from the original storyline. Does that make it AU?

**Pairings:** **shounen-ai het** SasuNaru, ShikaIno, LeeSaku are some

**Disclaimer:** Characters, setting, and story idea belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

**AN:** This is my first Naruto fanfic, so there's bound to be problems somewhere, sorry!! Please leave constructive criticism, and avoid comments like "This sucks" without giving a plausible reason. **ALSO**, there's BOUND to be some OOC aspects because it's my 1st attempt writing Naruto AND because it's hard to keep the characters in character when they are not my own creations.

Also, I'd like to give a big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, because I wasn't expecting any, but am pleased that people actually like what I write!! (Reviewers section is at the bottom)

Moreover, I'm sorry for taking over a month just to get this chapter out, but school started for me 8/17 (on a Monday, no less!), and school's harder this year. Well, I know that's a fact (ha ha), but IB courses are hard for me; there's so much work required and expected. Plus, math is a killer. Anyway, I'll try to continue to update faster! I have a break in 2 weeks, so that should be good. Once more, I'm sorry for the long delay, but I updated the 3rd chapter as well! That hopefully makes up for something!

**Key:** "speaking"

**bold for emphasis**

thoughts

_italicize usually means flashbacks_

Enjoy!

* * *

**Ch. 2 "Mission" Allowed**

"Baa-chan! Baa-chan!" an orange blur cried out while managing to run in zigzags inside the Hokage office.

Tsunade appeared from a concealed bathroom with a vein popped out in annoyance.

"What. Do. You. Want. Gaki?" she asked slowly through gritted teeth.

"Old hag! Assign me on a mission that takes me far from Konoha!" Naruto demanded placing himself right in front of Tsunade.

"What? And why would I do that? You're only a genin. Don't think that mission you previously took increased your rank, kid." Tsunade replied firmly. Not surprisingly, she began to already feel fed up with her favorite nuisance.

"I.. I.. I want to find my family!" Naruto supplied uncertainly. Baka, what am I saying?he angrily thought to himself as he realized his plan sucked... if it even counted as a plan.

Then, Sasuke entered the room appearing a little befuddled.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Right on time!" Tsunade announced cheerfully.

Naruto immediately frowned and spat, "Why is **he** here?"

"Unlike you, gaki, he has an appointment with me." Tsunade snapped.

Sasuke maintained his stoic condition and wordlessly handed over his mission report slightly inclining his body forward in a small bow.

"Ah, yes! Thank you!" Tsunade responded quickly skimming over the report. "I presume the mission went well without a rebuke? And the payment has been made?" she added for definite clarification.

"Hai." Sasuke replied monotonously.

Naruto's eyes moved between the two like a ping-pong match while wearing a snarl and curious expression on his face. However, these odd combinations aroused amusement—not fear.

Before Naruto could mutter a phrase, albeit incoherent, Tsunade lifted her right palm at his face and spoke, "Don't wear out your brain, Naruto. Sasuke has just finished a series of small missions for me. There's nothing unusual going on."

On the other hand, the issue was highly suspicious to Naruto.

"Why are you giving missions to this scum? He left the village on his own accord! He deserted the people! He betrayed his loyalty as a shinobi of the Leaf! And you act like nothing has happened giving him missions and me nothing?! He hurt people! He intentionally left simultaneously betraying Leaf! This—" Naruto paused as he furiously jabbed a finger in Sasuke's face. "—This scum deserves sh—"

"—ENOUGH!" Tsunade barked in clear infuriation emphatically pounding her cluttered desk with her fist.

As papers flew all over the place, the Fifth Hokage apologetically asked Sasuke to leave and come back in when Naruto left. Sasuke complied still maintaining a cold-hearted temperament. Once Sasuke had left the room, Tsunade absent-mindedly began putting her papers back in piles while severely upbraiding Naruto.

"Where are your manners as a fellow Leaf shinobi? Huh, brat? Even though our vocation as shinobis means to limit our characters as basic tools for the country, that doesn't mean everyone who has pledged to become a shinobi is a tool. In fact, there are rarely any who achieve that status." Then, she placed both of her hands on Naruto's shoulders forcing him to look her in the eye. "Naruto, please listen. As shinobis we fight. But, we are still humans, and humans make mistakes. Mistakes so horrible we wish we could take them back, but if we had to do it over again, we wouldn't. Complications like that prevent the world from being black and white. Do you understand that, Naruto-kun?" Tsunade asked for confirmation.

He nodded. Then, his eyes grew more passionate.

"All I'm trying to do is help a fellow shinobi by easing Sasuke into a routine. If he remains here, the villagers may know everything through gossip, and would motivate many conflicts to occur. We have enough problems with our foreign relations. The last thing we need is our village to break down internally. Once that damage occurs, we will be vulnerable to any attack. I need to pretend to the village that everything is all right. Don't look at me like that, Naruto-kun, I know. It's selfish. I'm selfish. But it's for the good of our village. Can you at least understand my perspective as Hokage?" Tsunade asked hopefully.

"Weeell... I suppose so... if you buy me—" Naruto began to bribe for ramen jokingly when he thought of his task. "—If you let me go abroad for a... year." he haggled clumsily.

The Godaime observed him curiously before giving an answer.

"Is this so you can 'find your family'?" she questioned warily.

"No! I..." Naruto faltered before brainstorming the best response he could think of. "You know that Uchiha jerk and I don't get along now, and, well, to prevent the Leaf crumbling inside I thought it'd be good for me to get some time along to myself... to y'know clear my mind and have some space before returning to Leaf." Naruto concluded confidently. As he examined the old hag's still doubtful expression, he added positively, "Besides, it's not like I'm an integral part of the community! No one will miss my absence until, maybe, a few weeks or so. So, it's not like I'll add to the Leaf breaking down. Plus, I'm sure some people will be happy I'm gone. You know, every person has his or her enemy, or enemies in some cases. Hehe..." Naruto eagerly belittled himself. "I'll return, if that's what you're worried about." Naruto softly stated.

Heaving a defeated sigh, Tsunade complied replying, "OK, gaki, have it your way. If it's for the village (no pun intended), then so be it. However, you're still a minor. I would prefer it if someone supervised you."

"What?! I'm thirteen going on fourteen! I'll be fine! 'Sides, I'm strong—" Naruto shot back insistently.

"And there are strong**er** opponents who would dearly love to fight a helpless, stuck up genin like you." Tsunade smirked.

Naruto pouted in response.

"'To kill two birds with one stone,' so to speak, I want to keep a check on you as well as a certain perverted—" Tsunade coolly spoke.

"Ero-sennin!?" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, Jiraiya. We don't want him making trouble with our neighbors when our foreign alliances are already weakened. We can't have them thinking that we're a weak nation as well as a perverted one now that Jiraiya seems to be a little more active in his 'data gathering,' as he calls it. So, it's settled. I'll expect you both to be at the Konoha Gate this evening at 7:00." Tsunade announced settling the issue.

"Eh? Tonight?" Naruto asked, slightly confused at the hastiness.

"Sooner the better, right Naruto-kun?" Tsunade remarked cheerfully.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Naruto casually confirmed still in some sort of a stupor that everything was happening so quickly.

"Well, I'll see you around, then Naruto-kun." Tsunade amiable parted before urging him out the door, and motioning for Sasuke to come in.

**--- oooo ---**

In his apartment, Naruto was quickly packing his belongings bearing in mind that he would have to carry all of it.

"_Uzumaki Naruto_, be aware of everyone's chakras." the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's deep voice advised softly.

"Uh, yes sir!" Naruto, without delay, responded with a trace of fear.

"Hm. Just see that you don't forget, and make me repeat. And don't you ever make me regret making this deal with you." the kitsune demon fiercely threatened as Naruto's stomach rumbled.

Naruto awkwardly gulped trying to maintain a clear focus while energetically nodding hi head. Then, he realized the demon couldn't see him! So, he hastily emphasized his belated reply, "_YES! I WON'T!_"

Quiet laughter echoed in Naruto's mind.

**--- oooo ---**

Precisely at seven o'clock, Naruto stood impatiently carrying his mustard yellow backpack. This time he made sure to keep Gama-kun hidden. He wouldn't fall for the "three things a shinobi can't have" crap again.

"Argh! Where's the ero-sennin? He's making me late! Kyu—" Naruto began whining aloud.

"Or who? Who is Kyu?" Jiraiya asked, suddenly appearing.

"Uh... eto... ano..." Naruto stalled unsuccessfully causing Jiraiya to observe him strangely. "Kyu... Kyuchi-poo!" Naruto blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Kyuchi-poo?" Jiraiya repeated solemnly as his eyes drew a blank.

"Yeah! Gama-kun had an accident, so I got Kyuchi-poo to replace him! I was going to say that Kyuchi-poo will be sad if he doesn't go on a diet!" Naruto rambled hoping to amend his blunder.

"Ahhh..." Jiraiya commented his eyes sparkling in delight. "Well, let's go, brat, and have some fun!"

"Yeah, sure." Naruto responded dully for his mind was more concerned about the mission given by Kyuubi.

Jiraiya had also noticed a new faraway look in Naruto's eyes becoming increasingly worried about Naruto's well-being.

After walking for some time, Jiraiya signaled they stop at an inn.

**--- oooo ---**

"Oi, Naruto," Jiraiya spoke after some time of unpacking in silence.

"Yeah?" Naruto distractedly responded.

"What's bothering you? Why do you want to leave Konoha now?"

Naruto shrugged trying to keep maintain a normal disposition. "I can't stand him anymore, I guess."

"Him?"

Naruto glared and raised his eyebrows at Jiraiya.

"Ah, **him**." Jiraiya laughed uneasily. "Well, heh, heh, Naruto, we all make mistakes—"

"—Just not as stupid as him. And no one hates him for it. C'mon ero-sennin, like I haven't heard what baa-san lectured." he grumbled.

"Demo, Naruto, you shouldn't hold this grudge against your teammate—" Jiraiya persisted.

"—Don't you and baa-san hate Orochimaru?" Naruto shot back, expectantly waiting for an answer.

Jiraiya grinned nervously. He was surprised the brat had found a logical point.

"So, you hate him as much as Tsunade-hime and I hate Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked.

"Far more. He did something unforgivable." Naruto announced his eyes narrowing.

"And Orochimaru didn't?" Jiraiya shot back in annoyance. Actually, he couldn't believe that he was arguing with this kid about who hated whom more. "Never mind, I'm not going to continue arguing something futile. People hurt each other; that is a fact."

"You just don't get it, do you?" Naruto exclaimed angrily. "He... he... "

"He what?"

"He's not human." Naruto mumbled his mask beginning to fall to pieces.

"Excuse me?" Jiraiya asked with a worried expression. He wondered to himself if Naruto was going to have a nervous breakdown.

"His Sharingan." Naruto simply stated.

"What about his Sharingan? Did he use it on you? Demo, you did fight him. What happened?" Jiraiya persisted concernedly.

Naruto shook his head left and right, and faced Jiraiya with an indifferent look. "Who cares? What's done is past. He can go rot in hell for all I care. It's not like anyone really acknowledges him. All they see is the last survivor of the Uchiha clan. The pretty boy with a gloomy face. Even Kakashi-sensei just sees a Sharingan-user, his favorite pupil, but not Sasuke. Only his teammates would see him as he truly is." Naruto replied in a slightly different confident attitude.

Jiraiya noticed that Naruto's tone had changed dramatically from the enraged boy to a nonchalant teenager. What had happened?

"C'mon ero-sennin, I want to go take a hot bath before the inn closes its bathhouse." Naruto stated and gathered his bathroom supplies before heading out. As he walked alone down the hardwood floors, he inwardly thanked the Kyuubi for his encouraging words as it helped him out of a tight spot.

* * *

AN: Yeah, this seemed a bit like a filler chapter (as well as short), but it's getting things moving alone! (Now if only the real Naruto anime could get things moving along! Although, I enjoyed Ep. 101! D)

* * *

**Reviewers:**

**ghostninja85 –** Thanks for your review! It motivated me to continue with my story!

**MELSAMA13 –** Thanks for reviewing and writing your impression of it!

**Pale Rider –** Thanks for pointing out areas I should work on without being harsh! It's true my diction is awkward, and I tend to write wordy sentences. However, at the same time, the wordiness is a part of my writing style, so it's difficult to change that aspect immediately. Although, I'll certainly work on it! Also, I like your advice on ways to proofread. I don't fancy a beta reader much, but leaving the work alone for some time and then reading the work is helpful. Lastly, thanks for indicating that I should specify a timeline for my story.

**Dark Mimiru-Chan – **Thanks for taking the time to read and review! ) And is your name from .hackSIGN?

**Lady of Gryffindor –** Thanks for reviewing! -

**Kyuubi-chan –** Sorry for not updating fast at all (I think it's been over a month, --"), but I appreciate your review and hope you'll read again!

**chibizaza –** Thanks for reviewing and good prediction (although, maybe I made that too obvious, haha ) )! Also, I like your input on how the Kyuubi children maybe like (at the time I hadn't decide on which form they would take), so now I have used your suggestion, and thanks again! D

**Hitomi no Ryu –** Thanks for reviewing! And to clarify, the fireworks are just put in for some random festival, or summer festival if you want to think that. It was just a way so I could have a reasonable setting in which the Hyuuga members are gathered, because I doubt they get together on a typical day. And, I like your input as well about what form Kyuubi's children should be in, and I think I'll use your suggestion, because I think that would be more fun. But, there may be some discrepancies... Anyway, I hope you continue to read!

**NejiDragon –** Thanks for your review! And I am a HP fan! Does the notation of SN really give it away?

**chibified kitsunes – **Thanks for your review and encouragement! And I'm sorry for the uber long delay!!

**Licht Sieger –** Thanks for your response and taking the time to read!

**unknown –** Thanks for reviewing! )

**Mister Pineapple –** Thanks for reviewing and your compliment! Once again, I'm really, really sorry for not updating quickly!

**Jenniyah –** Thanks for your review and I hope you continue to read! -

**MC-88** **–** Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry I didn't update quickly, but at least I put up 2 chapters!

**kitsune –** Thanks for reviewing and writing what you are looking for, so I know what type of bases I should include if I forget to!

**Crystal-Chan2 –** Thanks for reviewing and although it's over a month late, it's out!

**Yuen-chan –** I love your reaction! Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Sasuke's Flashback

**I Want to Break Free** by lemmings12

**Rating:** PG-13 for language

**Summary:** After Naruto completed the task of retrieving Sasuke, things haven't been well. On the contrary, everything remains the same on the surface, but underneath the tensions are boiling, especially in Naruto. All of a sudden, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox gives an ultimatum to Naruto: locate the Kyuubi's offspring and all of Kyuubi's chakra will be at Naruto's service. This puzzling journey then weaves and twists into an amazing test of Naruto's nindo, loyalty and strength. Finding the offspring proves to be difficult, and even more incredible when he finds out one of them exists in the Leaf village.

**Timeline:** Everything that has happened up until ch. 217 (pp. 18-19) is applied. So, from the moment Sasuke and Naruto meet has occurred, but from ch. 218 and so forth has not happened. That's where my story deviates from the original storyline. Does that make it AU?

**Pairings:** **shounen-ai het** SasuNaru, ShikaIno, LeeSaku are some

**Disclaimer:** Characters, setting, and story idea belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. Plot is mine.

**AN:** This is my first Naruto fanfic, so there's bound to be problems somewhere, sorry!! Please leave constructive criticism, and avoid comments like "This sucks" without giving a plausible reason. **ALSO**, there's BOUND to be some OOC aspects because it's my 1st attempt writing Naruto AND because it's hard to keep the characters in character when they are not my own creations. If you detest any OOC features, please don't read then!

Sorry for the uber delay, but I am updating the 3rd chapter concurrently w/ the 2nd chapter!

**Key:** "speaking"

**bold for emphasis**

thoughts

Enjoy!

* * *

**Ch. 3 Sasuke's Flashback **

**( In Sasuke's POV --- sorry for switching from 3rd to 1st person, and I know being inconsistent is bad, but the chapter came out like this! )**

After Naruto left in a rush completely ignoring Sasuke, Sasuke went into the Hokage's office as ordered to do so.

"Godaime, you asked to see me?" Sasuke stoically responded.

"Yes, thank you for coming." Tsunade replied. "How are your missions going?" she randomly asked.

"Is that pertinent to the purpose of the meeting?" Sasuke countered.

"Hm. Not really."

Sasuke merely looked at her with a bored expression.

"Alright. I'll be blunt. What happened between you and Naruto? Naruto himself says he does not remember. He claims to have blacked out, but not from your hits rather from his loss of chakra." Tsunade quickly summed up.

"I don't know what happened either. I hit him, so he fell off a cliff, but then I became unconscious after a wave of chakra hit me." Sasuke responded.

"Was it Naruto's?"

"I don't think so. It was much more powerful than Naruto's. It reminded me of the chakra I faced when I was required to fight with Gaara in the Chuunin Exam."

"I see." Tsunade mumbled to herself, "Did Kyuubi break out? But the seal..."

"I'm sorry to not fulfill the necessary information."

"No, it is alright. Please continue with your missions."

"Thank you."

Sasuke quickly departed the building and headed to a familiar training area. To the place where Kakashi-sensei had designated his first survival mission to Team 7.

"So, Naruto doesn't know either? I wonder if it had something to do with what I said. Before we both lost consciousness..."

_FLASHBACK:_

_"SASUKE!" Naruto howled as the two stood on the heads of large shinobis separated by a vast waterfall._

_My back turned to him, I didn't respond. I remained stationary for what seemed like an hour. Then, his voice called again breaking the awkward silence, but it wasn't encouraging, it was... something else. Something I couldn't comprehend._

_"Sasuke! What are you doing? Why'd you run away? After pledging your loyalty to Leaf, this is how you repay them? Repay the people who love you!" Naruto demanded a little emotionally._

_This time, I chose to turn around ninety degrees, so only half my face was exposed... the pure side._

_"How shallow, dobe." I commented authoritatively. "No one loves me. They only see the last survivor of the Uchiha clan. A name, not a person. A Sharingan user. What do they know about Uchiha Sasuke?" I shot back coolly._

_"That you're a jerk. A conceited cocky bastard." Naruto replied smoothly, but not showing a hint of kindness._

_"That's what you see, but what does Sakura see? Kakashi-sensei?" I countered emphatically, my eye hardening._

_"Does it matter what they think of you? They acknowledge you! They know you exist!" Naruto responded angrily._

_"I'd rather be invisible than deal with the existence I left behind." I explained solidly._

_"So that's why you left? Because you couldn't deal with how people treated your pathetic identity?! What kind of stupid reason is that?!" Naruto shouted back enraged. "Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee all came and decided to help bring you back because you had some stupid emotional problem?!" he yelled louder in a vicious tone._

_This time, I directly faced Naruto, so he could see that half my curse seal was activated. _

Baka_, what do you know?" I calmly responded, smirking a bit._

_Then, Naruto decided to launch an attack at me as he threw himself across the gap and landed a punch to my right cheek that sent me sprawling some feet away from him. Of course, it hurt, but I wasn't about to show the pain as I slowly got up and composed myself._

Baka_, I seek power, because I'm an avenger, and living in the Leaf with those people obsessed with someone they don't even know is not going to help me become stronger!" I emphatically declared._

_"Urusai." Naruto simply stated, looking down at the ground. _

_Oddly enough, his fists were not clenched, but his face remained darkened because of the shadow._

_"I thought I knew you. After all, you're my teammate on Team 7, but if you think so little of Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei, then what am I to you? If you want power, go ahead and take it. I wouldn't want to be around a stranger anyway. But, unfortunately for you, I promised Sakura-chan that I'd bring you back, if it was the last thing I'd do. I promised her with my 'nice guy pose,' so I'm obligated to bring you back." Naruto explained softly, and then looked me straight in the eye. _

_His own eyes were darkening to a midnight blue. _

_"Even if it means your death." he concluded soundly as his fists began to shake uncontrollably._

_"Before you start, I want you to know, I think highly of you more than anyone else." I stated indifferently._

_"I'm honored." he dryly responded getting into an offensive stance._

_"In fact, I consider you someone special to me." I added awkwardly. What was I thinking at this point?_

_"I thought so too. But now we both know we're wrong." Naruto clarified as he began running furiously towards me his right arm arched back._

_"I consider you my equal." I said softly as Naruto closed the gap between us. "I don't hate you." I admitted firmly moments before Naruto's right fist was about to make contact with my face. _

_Naruto's fist never reached my face as it stood there hanging in the air. _

_"Why'd you say that?" he muttered angrily. _

_"Because it's true." I replied. "Why don't you hit me?"_

_"Because... because... it's like...before..." Naruto incoherently answered as his eyes softened allowing the soft baby blue color to resurface._

_In Naruto's present vulnerable state, I activated my Sharingan. Naruto looked shocked for a moment, and then took a couple of retreating steps._

_"Since I don't hate you, I feel no remorse in attacking you, because you are my equal." I explained. "Otherwise, I'd be wasting my time, but now I can test how strong I am."_

_"What." Naruto demanded as a statement. Immediately, his eyes hardened again changing to a deep crimson instead. "I was a stupid guinea pig test to you? Is that what being an equal means to you? Someone you can compare yourself to so you can feel better about yourself by beating me? I'm just a stupid test to you?" Naruto shouted, his voice becoming increasingly louder in fury._

_"You want to become stronger too. Don't think I'm ignorant for not recognizing that you used me as a test for yourself as well." I shot back bitterly._

_"But, at least I acknowledge you as my rival, a person!" Naruto clarified furiously as red chakra formed around his fists._

_"Rivals are pointless. Because everyone is a rival for you are always alone." I replied gravely._

_"URUSAI! Stop talking about yourself! I'm not you!" the blond-haired boy bellowed._

_"So, you never knew me then." I asserted._

_"Wrong." Naruto's voice announced. "I knew you had some compassion." _

_"Only to you." I specified._

_"To trick me. Setting me up as your personal test to yourself. I might as well be your puppet, but I'm cutting the strings here. I refuse to fight you."_

_"Then, how are you going to bring me back?" I asked suspiciously._

_"You're not going to run away now. You'll want to stick to your precious plan and provoke me to fight your stupid game." Naruto confidently remarked._

_"Really?" I questioned._

_"Yeah." he shot back._

_"You're going to die if you don't fight me back." I announced before disappearing in a flash._

_I landed in front of Naruto and sent a roundhouse kick to his face, in which he ducked but I kicked his gut with my other leg. I continued to land a series of blows and kicks to various parts of Naruto's body, but he remained true to his word by not responding to my attacks. Then, I decided to release my fire jutsu at him, to motivate him to defend himself at least. Predictably, he dodged it, and I began my sequence of attacks again. In the midst of my attacks, Naruto demanded, "Why aren't you fighting to your fullest abilities? You said you wanted me to be your test, so come on, and take your best shot."_

_"If I truly go serious, you're dead." I answered_ _stoically._

_"So, it's not like you care." Naruto quickly replied. His voice held no caring tone either. _

_"I told you. Then, it's wasting my time."_

_"But I'm someone special to you, so I can't possibly be useless to you."_

_"You are when you're not doing anything!" I shouted back angrily my emotions in control._

_"You're sick, you know that? You can't possibly be human." Naruto finally stated to me._

_Before I could say or do anything in return, a tsunami of flaming red chakra overwhelmed me knocking me unconscious. The last image I had was of Naruto with his gleaming, fox-like eyes pouring straight into me before I welcomed darkness._

_END FLASHBACK_

**narutokyuubinarutokyuubinarutokyuubinarutokyuubinarutokyuubinarutokyuubinarutokyuubinaruto**

**( back in 3rd person )**

The wind was cool as it came in through the crack of the window. Ero-Sennin was snoring like a thunderstorm was inside the room, and was rudely taking up half of Naruto's mat as well. So, Naruto rolled aside and decided to stare out the window in hopes that sleep would come back.

"Ne, I wonder where I should start? Kyuubi's children... will they be foxes or humans? Will they talk like Kyuubi does? Wouldn't they attack me? I suppose Kyuubi would do something then. How should I lose ero-sennin? Oh wait, that's easy. I guess I'll leave him in a room locked in with my clones using the oiroke no jutsu. Sa, that's settled. I wonder how long it'll take. Does anyone actually miss me in Konoha? Ha, probably not. 'Sides the fact everyone's still in the hospital..." Naruto rambled to himself softly as his eyes gradually became too heavy to keep open.

Soon, he fell asleep and dreamed of a misty land. In this strange location, he continuously wandered in silence. Then, he tried moving toward the sound of singing in the distant, but never arrived neither here nor there.

"_I want to break free_

_I want to break free_

_I want to break free from your lies_

_You're so self-satisfied, I don't need you_

_I've got to break free_

_God knows, God knows I want to break free..."_

* * *

Lyrics from "I want to break free" from Queen

* * *

AN: Please review except for flames and flames under the guise of helpful reviews!

nighty-night and sleep tight!


End file.
